Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Farewell/@comment-32398021-20190215022707
Okej. No więc dziś nie będę krzyczeć, bo sama kiedyś napisałam "wahać" przez "ch" ;) Ale i tak - popraw to "po chwili '''zawachania'", bo czytelników źle nauczysz. Drobne błędy: ''perfekcynie - perfekcyjnie; pojedunku - pojedynku; kończyłą - kończyła; wryły mu się one zbyt bardzo do pamięci - zbyt głęboko w pamięć; nie umkło - nie umknęło. "Łowcy strzegący wejścia do zamku niemal natychmiast połknęli wabik w postaci bliźniaków" Moment, kiedy twój mózg realizuje przeczytaną treść w postaci barwnej wizualizacji i widzisz wartowników jako węże boa XD "Astrid, Śledzik i Sączysmark perfekcynie poradzili sobie '''w odciąganiu' uwagi łowców od Czkawki i Ackego."'' Poradzili sobie z odciąganiem raczej. A skoro już "poradzili" i jedziemy aspektem dokonanym, to można by wręcz dać z odciągnięciem. "Po chwili zawachania, jeździec i jego przyjaciel wparowali do pomieszczenia, w którym przetrz'e'mywany był wódz Obrońców." Literówki potrafią być potężnym narzędziem - z winy tej tutaj (powinien być "przetrz'y'mywany") przeczytałam, że wódz był w tej sali przetrzepywany... "- Tak jak przewidziałem. – rzekł zadowolony z siebie Malagus" A potem triumfalnie zaszeleścił sreberkiem �� "- To koniec. Lepiej się poddaj! – zawołał Czkawka, rozpalając swój miecz." A on go przypadkiem nie chciał, nie wiem... Zabić? Trochę mało by pasowało do charakteru tego obrońcy uciśnionych, żeby kazać przeciwnikowi się poddać, związać go i dopiero wtedy wpakować mu nóż między żebra... "- Oj jeźdźcu... to dopiero początek. – '''na znak łowcy, bliźniaki, Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz Astrid zostali wprowadzeni' w eskorcie strażników. Śmiem twierdzić, że nie tylko przecinki muszą być przysłowiowym "dziełem szatana", ale deklinacja również. A jak schodzą się dwie piekielne bomby to mamy BUM! I strażnicy na dany znak wprowadzają jeźdźców oraz łowców, których złapali niewiadomopoco ;) Notabene, rzeczywiście, że zacytuję mistrza opowieści - plan Czkawki zadziałał wręcz idealnie. ("Mistrz opowieści" jak "mistrz gry", czyli prowadzący. Nie mylić z "mistrz" jako "najlepszy" :P) "Malagus stał chwilę w bezruchu, aż w pewnym momencie bez słowa skierował swój miecz w stronę jeźdźca nocnej furii. Wódz Berk natychmiast ruszył do ataku, nie dając przeciwnikowi ani chwili na odzyskanie sił." Na odzyskanie sił po tym skierowaniu miecza. Musiało być potwornie wyczerpujące. Malagus, może warto pomyśleć o mieczu nie ze stali, a ze wzmocnionego aluminium...? "Gdy zdecydowany początek pojedunku, kiedy to Czkawka zyskał zdecydowaną przewagę, już minął..." ...(zdecydowane) starcie stało się (zdecydowanie) o wiele spokojniejsze. (Zdecydowanie.) ". – Razem zdecydowanie wiele byśmy zdziałali... Czkawka. ''- Skąd...? – jeździec ledwo uniknął śmiertelnego ciosu przez swoje rozkojarzenie."'' Co chwilowo spowodowało u niego dysonans poznawczy, no bo jak - niby facet próbuje go podpuścić, przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, a jednocześnie pakuje weń miecz przy pierwszej okazji, nie dając mu czasu na przyjęcie propozycji... ...No ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że Wedel mówił w trybie przypuszczającym I BUM! Zaorany �� #polskajezyktrudnajezyk Aha, no i "zdecydowanie". Zapełniasz sobie tym pustkę po nadużywaniu "swoich"? ;) "Znalazłeś przyjaciół, młość..." Mdłość? �� W ogóle muszę tu przystopować, właśnie tu, i wysłać ci dużą paczkę z nazwą "POCHWAŁA", za dialogi, bo według mnie nie ma się do czego przyczepić. Ja - nie że tylko ja, ale że również XD - mam problem ze spójnymi, przejrzystymi, intuicyjnymi, logicznymi i naturalnymi dialogami. A Ty w tym rozdziale tego problemu nie masz. I dlatego naprawdę świetnie się ten kąsek czytało :) Wracając. "Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym cię zabił, Czkawka. – powiedział łowca." No co za ludzie, ja nie mogę! Zdecydujcie się wreszcie! To paradoks, że to właśnie wyrazowi "zdecydowanie" zdażyło się zaliczyć powtórzenie, a bohaterowie są tacy niezdecydowani! Czkawka? "Chcę żebyś się poddał - jednak cię zabiję - ponownie poddaj się!" (lada chwila do tego dojdziemy) Malagus? "Przyłącz się do mnie - chętnie spróbuję cię śmiertelnie dziabnąć, rycerzu - still przyłącz się do mnie - "nie zmuszaj mnie, bym cię zabił"..." Bo co, bo bez zmuszania nie musisz się mnie obawiać? No do diaska! Aczkolwiek nadal podtrzymuję naturalność dialogów, bo niezdecydowanie jest rzeczą ludzką... I być może dlatego tak dobrze wyszły. Tylko być może. " To twój koniec, Malagusie! – zawołał Czkawka." No i ja nie wiem, jak on do niego mówi, tak po tym wedlowskim imieniu, to mimo klimatu sceny uśmiech sam ciśnie mi się na usta �� (Te moje złe, złe jazdy po Wedlu zyskają wkrótce status legendarnych...) "- Nawet nie wiesz co rozpętałeś, Czkawka. – powiedział łowca, nim upuścił kulę, z której natychmiast zaczął wydobywać się dym, dzięki czemu udało mu się uciec." Dymowi? :] Właśnie dlatego poradniki dla pisarzy odradzają zdania złożone... Ale walić poradniki, bez tego nie byłoby zabawy XD "Pomyślałeś o tym, co ci ludzie mogli zrobić Obrońcom? Ilu z nich Malagus zdążył porwać?!" Z tym ostatnim to bez przesady, Obrońcy to nie Murzyni, a Archipelag to nie szesnastowieczna Europa. " W twoim obowiązku jest walczyć z łowcami w obronie twojego ludu!" "Czuć się w obowiązku walczyć" albo "twoim obowiązkiem jest walczyć", wóz albo przewóz. "Jeździec nie potrafił utrzymać swojego gniewu" Jeden nie umie utrzymać miecza, drugi gniewu, wszystko za ciężkie. Serio, porzućcie tę cholerną stal i dajcie szansę aluminium. "- Poza tym, ze Szczerbatkiem czy bez, ja i tak będę cię kochać, Czkawka." - Nie zamierzałem inwestować w bez. "Wódz plemienia Wandali..." No niby wiem, że Wandale tylko tymczasowo rozwiązali sytuację polityczną i teoretycznie Astrid nie jest oficjalnie nowym wodzem, ale mimo wszystko to określenie mi tu zgrzyta. Może dlatego, że i wodza, i plemienia Wandali tu ani widu, ani słychu. Co do samej treści, to tak: wątpliwości Czkawki. Idziesz w rejony, które już skądś znam, ale walić, ostatnio jestem przeczulona w tej kwestii. Ostatecznie na temat Czkawki może powstać skończona ilość wariacji przy założeniu, że nie wywracamy do góry nogami jego charakteru. I spoko. Natomiast fajnie, gdybyś - skoro już wszedłeś na grunt problemu, który rodzi tyle rozważań i tyle możliwości (użyli tego nawet do zrobienia całego odcinka w RttE!) - jakoś to pomysłowo rozwinął, żeby coś z tego wyniknęło. Szkoda by było marnować potencjał na kolejne rozdziały, tak jak to zrobiłeś, traktując po macoszemu motywacje Czkawki w czasie ucieczki z Berk i sam fakt ucieczki. No i co jeszcze powiem, to wolne przestrzenie między Malagusem, jeźdźcami i Astrid szczelnie wypełniasz tylko lataniem. Naprawdę Czkawka nie ma nic innego do roboty w chwilach wolnych od rozwoju fabuły? Poza tym ładnie, powtórzę, dialogi mi wyjątkowo leżały. Ogólnie podobało się. Długość nexta też na plus, przystępna dla czytelników mojego pokroju :P